dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
El TV Kadsre 4K
'El TV Kadsre 4K '''is a ultra high-definition television channel operated by El TV Kadsre Television Network. It is the first ultra high-definition television channel to be launched in El Kadsre. Since November 1 2019, El TV Kadsre 4K is on air for 18 hours it closedown at midnight and starts back at 6am and removed Family, Showcase and Caution block. History In January 2014, El TV Kadsre launched the series of 4K test broadcast trails. Current programming block Kidzone (2016-present) ''Kidzone shows primarily repeated content such as You and Me El Kadsre, Bookaboo, Magic Box, 64 Zoo Lane, Sesame Street, Grandpa in My Pocket, Babar, LazyTown, ''and ''Maya The Bee. It is hosted by presenter Pauline Stevens and Nathan Riansfield, from 6:00 am to 4:00 pm. Former programming block Family (2016-2019) From 4:00 pm to 8:30 pm, the Family time slot shows content that is "informative, safe and reliable", such as Family Feud El Kadsre, Whiskas Cat Show, Come Dine with Me El Kadsre, Placemakers DIY Rescue, ZooLand, House Call, Port Royal, Mucking Out, The X Factor Mahri, Sold!, Country Calendar El Kadsre, Flight Centre Travel Show, Coast, Wipeout Sentan, Meet the Locals, ''and repeat episodes of Phoenix Drop High'' and MyStreet. ''It is estimated that 37% of Family programming will be sourced from local archives. Showcase (2016-2019) From 8:30pm to midnight, ''Showcase features a mix of arts, documentaries, comedy and drama originally shown on the network's main channels El TV Kadsre, Treet, EYE, STN, and VTVEN, with dramas such as The Force, Backwordz, April Drive, Y2K, House of Cards, Leongatha, Island Paradise, Broadchurch, The Clinic, Blood on The Carpet, Dirty Laundry ''and Wentworth,'' as well as comedies like Planet Nerd, Headlines, Shooting Stars North ''and The Office USA''. Original content for the channel includes a half-hour arts show, Bravo!, and a new talk show hosted by Michael Finn titled Backch@t. A segment called EK Directs is expected to show a selection of films produced by students. Caution (2016-2019) From midnight to 3:00am, Caution features a action, satire, horror and animation originally shown on the El Kadsreian and international programming from over aged 20, with actions such as Robocop: The Series, Heart and Money, Fast Line, Highschool of The Dead ''and Underbelly,'' as well as satire like The Eric Andre Show, Invader Zim, South Park, Happy Tree Friends, Back of The Y Masterpiece Television, ''and ''Uncover. Current programs Kidzone (6:00am-4:00pm) * Paw Patrol (2016-present) (United States) * Teletubbies (2016-present) (United Kingdom) * Magic Box (2016-present) * Toddworld (2016-present) (United States) * Baby Jake (2017-present) (United Kingdom) * Peppa Pig (2016-present) (United Kingdom) * Postman Pat (2017-present) (United Kingdom) * Hi-5 (2018-present) (Australia) * Baby Looney Tunes (2016-present) (United States) * Max & Ruby (2016-present) (United States) * The Magic School Bus (2017-present) (United States) * Wild Kratts (2018-present) (United States) * The Sweet Treets (2018-present) (Jetania) * Anpanman (2016-present) (Japan) * The Adventures of Hello Kitty (2016-present) (Japan) * PJ Masks (2016-present) (United States) * The Koala Brothers (2016-present) (Australia) * Floral Magician Mary Bell (2017-present) (Japan) * Dot. (2019-present) (Canada)Category:El TV Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Television Category:Television Category:El Kadsre Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:2016 Category:Fictional television channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 2016 Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:2010s Category:2016 establishments Category:2010s establishments Category:Television channels and stations established in the 2010s Category:4K Category:Ultra high-definition television channels